


Addiction

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Boyfriends, Career Change, Crying, Disappointment, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup, Male Friendship, husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: A little jealousy in a relationship is healthy it's nice to know that someone is afraid  to loose you.This is the story of two people people in love but one is afraid to loose the other.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> You're jealous... You're jealous of my friends.

You're jealous... You're jealous of my friends.

Finn chuckled and grabbed his tittle puting it in his bag and the rest of his gear, his husband was looking at him the whole time so they have been arguing all morning of the royal rumble and finn was exhausted mentally and physically this argument was straining him he's husband was giving him a migraine they have been on leave for two months since they got married in December and his husband was. Scheduled to come back today for the royal rumble and finn was happy for his baby this was Seth's opportunity to win the rumble but they have been arguing all morning wait all week prior the rumble all because of Seth's jealousy , looking back to when they used to date or living together seth was never like this he was understanding of finn's friends he trusted finn and finn well not so much since after the cheating incident finn has been working on his trust we know seth never went through with the cheating with richochet if richochet hadn't told finn about the texts between him and seth it was very emotional with seth crying in the hotel room and trying to put this on finn for always being in Ireland living him alone he's a man and he had needs , but it's all good because finn forgave him and they moved on and supported each other's careers more like finn supported Seth's career thats how he ended up on nxt and with his husband on the main roster.

Finn is very supportive he support his baby don't get him wrong he supports seth through and through but sometimes he is asking for seth to return the favor , but you don't always gets what you want in life finn learned that the hard way sometimes relationship is all about secrifise secrifising your happiness for the one you love to be happy . secrifising your career so that they make it , that is love that is marriage .

But this was too much being accused of something that you not doing being treated like this it was a lot to take in so finn was going move in to the guest bedroom if seth continues like this.

I'm ... I'm not jealous " said seth.

Finn chuckled " yes you are why else would you have a problem with my friends?" Asked finn.

I don't have a problem with your friends as long as they know their place in your friendship" said seth.

Finn chuckled " their place?" Exclaimed finn.

Yes!" Said seth.

Finn sat on the bed and looked at his husband" ohh! My god what did adam do to you ?" He asked.

He's after you" said seth " He's after me?" Asked finn.

Yes! He wants you " seth continues.

You're ridiculous you know that adam cole is my friend get it through your thick skull friend"said finn.

And styles he was also your friend?" Asked seth.

Aj is my friend he's been there for me on more than one occasion " explained finn he's been there for me when no one could" .

I get it your friends first then us after" said seth.

Finn opened his mouth but nothing come out.

Pregnant pause .

Seth spoke their your friends not mine he was there for you and I wasn't.

Finn had tears in his eyes but he was not gonna cry in front of seth this man has made him cry more than he can count so now he's gonna take a breather and calm down.

So I have to be friends with your friends Roman, dean , drew , kevin so that you can keep tabs on me so that you can watch my every move?" He asked.

Of course not we have to have to the same friends so that things are easy for our marriage no secrets" said seth.

We gonna be late for the rumble " said finn grabbing his bag and seth seth followed him.

They arrived at the arena and found the other superstars there adam approached finn and made him listen to some new song he just downloaded by katy perry.

They laughed listening to the lyrics seth moved to the locker rooms and adam turned to finn what's happening trouble in paradise!?" Joked adam.

Finn sighed " you happened you and Aj and everybody I'm friends with apparently" finn's tears fell as soon as he spoke.

Ohh!" Finn do you want me to call styles ?" Adam asked and finn nodded yes".

Adam called Aj who was there in twenty .

Finn explained everything that has been happening .

Adam chuckled " we just friends seth has nothing to worry about " he explained.

Aj nodded " we all know that adam it's just seth is afraid to loose finn that's all " he explained to him.

Speak of the devil well in his case the Messiah" said adam when seth approached.

He walked up to them and greeted them and they returned it.

Can I talk to my husband please" he asked.

Can I say something" said Aj.

Sure" said seth.

You're very lucky to have someone who loves you like finn someone who would secrifise so much to see you become the greatest wrestler you are today " said Aj making adam nod.

What do you mean ?" He asked.

Finn loves you , you big dummy he sees nobody but you he wants nobody but you he doesn't deserve to have tears in his eyes when he just came back from his honeymoon he should be happy excited" said Aj.

If I were you I would treasure this human being because there is no one like him his one in a million" said Aj grabbing adam and leaving the couple alone.

I'm sorry" said seth.

I'm stupid I let my insecurities and jealousy get in between our marriage I ruined our honeymoon" he said.

Finn hugged him without a word.

Seth hiccuped " I'm sorry baby I don't know why you still with me" he said.

Because I love you seth nobody else you are the it for me" said finn kissing seth. 

The couple kissed and seth was called to go get ready he kissed finn one more time and asked the official to take care of his his husband.

Finn chuckled and left for the nxt locker room with a smile on his face.


End file.
